Marriage, babies, and commitment
by i like cheese
Summary: Percy/Penny. They live together, but aren't married yet. And they watch Jeopardy every night. a little fluffy, but not really.


- 

A/N: About halfway through the fic I was really missing Oliver and I called Percy by his name! Ahahaha. That just makes me laugh so hard. I changed it, by the way. (I just keep picturing Oliver sweep in, make out with Penny and run off again and it's just really funny to a geek like me.) Thanks for the reviews! 

- 

Penny knew Percy worked hard, but ever since they moved in together it seemed like she saw even less of him. It almost made her suspect he was cheating. But that was something Percy could never do. If he couldn't wear the same shirt two days in a row, he certainly couldn't deceive his girlfriend. Another thing Penny was patiently waiting for. A ring to go on her finger. They said they loved each other all the time. They were so comfortable it was like they _were_ married, the only thing missing was the ring. 

Penny didn't even need a large wedding. Just Percy's family and hers joining together in one room to show their love. Penny would have her best friend Sabby be her maid of honor and Percy would have one of his brother's by his side. Penny's father would give her away and they would recite their own vows. Penny wouldn't cry a single tear, unless it was of happiness. They'd kiss softly and appropriately for church. Then that night they'd get to work on having children. 

Like he was reading her mind, Percy popped home for lunch. It was times like this when Penny wasn't hungry for anything at all - but for Percy. She wanted to kiss him until she ran out of breath and then kiss him 10 times more. Percy was in the kitchen making tuna. Definitely not a food you have before snogging someone senseless. She sat at the kitchen table reading the paper as Percy ate his sandwich. There wasn't a single morsel left. He wiped his mouth, which was already spotless and put the plate in the dishwasher. He went in the other room to floss and brush his teeth, which made Penny smile. Maybe they would have time after all. 

Penny got up and made her way towards the bathroom and waited in the doorway grinning at him. He gargled and spit. She was used to watching him by now. After he was done he smiled in the mirror checking for missed spots. Satisfied he turned towards her. She reached out and kissed him on his minty fresh mouth. He had thoroughly cleaned it, not a trace of tuna left. 

"Not now, Penny. There's an important meeting today about the outrageous state of shotty wands. Someone's trying to up Ollivander and doing a horrible job at it. It could run very long. I'll be home in time for _Jeopardy_, alright?" He said, seeing her grin at her favorite muggle TV show. They had a satellite, which Percy's father had came and poked at right away, that had almost every channel imaginable. Penny was addicted to the American game show _Jeopardy_, which was on every night at 8 o'clock. Percy usually got most of the questions right. 

"Ok, but one more kiss goodbye?" She asked, and he kissed her. It was rushed and it didn't satisfy her very much. He popped out as fast as he popped in and she was once again alone with her thoughts. 

-- 

That night, after the last credit of Jeopardy had rolled, Percy yawned and said he was calling it a night. He hadn't ate dinner, and Penny was getting more and more aware of his ever thinning body. He'd ate lunch, though, and so she knew he wouldn't be dying of starvation. At least not tonight anyways. Penny was sitting on the couch in the living room, but she could tell you every single step Percy would make. First, he'd take off his shoes. He only took them off before bed and put them on right before work. Then he'd pull of his clothes. He'd fold them before putting them in the hamper, god knows why, and then he'd put on his pajamas. He would put on a little sleeping cap, too, which Penny thought was adorable. He'd learned from his many days of bead head. He'd go back to the hamper and put his socks in, and then slip right into bed. He hated having cold feet. 

Penny never wanted to go to sleep so early in the evening. She didn't work as hard as Percy did. She was actually unemployed for the time being, but Percy kept pestering her to get a job with the ministry. She just thought she'd get married and have kids soon, so why even bother with a job she was just going to quit? She didn't tell Percy this, because the truth was they had yet to really talk about it. 

She sipped tea by the fireplace. She read from a book, her brown hair falling in her eyes and her glasses always slipping down her nose. She was thankful all she needed them for was reading. She'd do this for another hour or three, until she started yawning, too. She'd go in and wake Percy up every night. Every night she would be brushing her teeth, and Percy would come in and brush his, too. He never failed to forget to before bed. It was the only flaw Penny could find besides him being a workaholic. Then they'd have a minty fresh kiss. Sometimes Percy would be awake enough for other things, but tonight wasn't one of those times and they slid into the cool covers and snuggled with each other to get warm. 

-- 

Penny doesn't bring it up. She'd never been good at this sort of thing. It's his mother than finally breaks the ice. They're at her house for a Friday night dinner. Percy's little brother Ron is there, with his girlfriend Hermione. Ginny is there, too, alone and still in Hogwarts. Her last year is this year, and the last year jitters is obviously ahold of her. She's only home for the holidays and isn't eating much. Thinking of someone back at school perhaps? 

"So when are you kids getting married?" Mrs. Weasley asks, completely serious. She says it in a way that makes you want to have an answer, but of course they don't. Percy looks at Penny blankly, and she just smiles at him. She doesn't know, and if anyone should it is him. 

"We haven't really talked about it all that much." Percy says and his mother looks at him questionably and gives him a third helping of pot roast. She's trying to fatten him up and Penny smiles gratefully at her for it. It isn't that comfortable snuggling up to skin and bones all the time. 

"But you've lived together for quite some time, Percy. You really gotta take the next step soon. I'm dying for some grandchildren! Bill and Charlie never can keep a girlfriend. Fred and George are practically hopeless, although there is that girl they both fancy. And Ron here is still too young. Ginny as well. You're really my only hope for now." She says. Ron turns red at the mention of babies. Penny thinks it's because they're both virgins. They certainly touch each other like they've never had sex with one another. Penny longs for the time before Percy and her had. 

"Yes, mum, we'll get at it soon. You do know the kind of pressure I'm under at work? I haven't had that much time for much else, even Penny." Percy said, his neck getting red. Penny can tell, but Mrs. Weasley can't and it almost makes Penny giggle. Percy obviously doesn't know what to say and is just stalling. 

"Well, just don't wait too long or she'll slip away." She said and winked at Penny, who'd remained calm and quiet the whole time. She just hoped that when they got home they'd actually sit down and talk about everything. 

"Could you pass the butter?" Penny asked sweetly to Ginny who was shoveling food down. She'd missed her mother's cooking evidently. She gently passed it and Penny spread it evenly over her bread. Percy did the same, and she wondered if his perfectionist habits were beginning to rub off on her. 

-- 

That night, as they went into the apartment, slipping their keys on the table, Penny turned to say something. She never got to, though, because Percy kissed her. He pushed her against the door, shutting it. He turned the lock all the while never loosening his deep kiss. Penny happily returned it, as much as she was surprised at Percy's sudden friskiness. He pulled back and Penny was about to say something, but Percy swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom and she forgot completely what it was. 

Afterwards, he slept, sweat still wet on his forehead. Penny reached over to touch his warm head, and he moved in his sleep and pulled her to him. She wasn't very sleepy, but could watch Percy forever. His slow breathing, his bare chest softly going up and down. His freckles lying there like a connect the dots waiting to be counted. She knew she'd never be able to, but she named them sometimes. His short hair sticking out in a few places, betraying his perfect complex. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth and taking in his musky smell and falling asleep, the topic of marriage completely lost. 

-- 

Penny's friend once told her about muggle pregnancy tests. "You pee on a stick" she told her, and Penny laughed like she thought she was supposed to. Now, Penny almost considered using one of the muggle contraptions. She couldn't get the picture of someone peeing on a wand out of her head, and instead did the age old spell. She knew it was foolproof, witches has used it for countless ages to find out if they were to be expecting. 

Penny held her breath and positioned her wand over her stomach. She choked out the words "Expectopregmus" and waited. It seemed like hours before the blue sparks flew out of the end of her wand. 

Long enough for Penny to faint. 

-- 

Percy was home in time for dinner. Penny rushed around the kitchen getting everything ready. She knew tonight was the night when she told him. She wasn't sure his reaction or what he'd do. Would he marry her? She danced around the kitchen barefoot putting everything in it's place and set the table with glowing candles and the spaghetti she'd cooked. No spells or anything. 

Percy kissed her on the cheek and they ate in silence. Percy spoke about halfway through the meal about work. How the wandmaker was on the run and they were trying to track him down and trying to get back every wand he'd sold but it was long tedious work. How his father was found asleep in his chair mid-afternoon. This cracks Percy up, and Penelope is a bit surprised at him. He seems the sort to frown upon his father's actions. But he just laughs. 

"How was your day, honey?" He asks and she realizes it's now of never. She has to tell him. She picks at her spaghetti a little more. She puts a bite in her mouth and it's absolutely disgusting and makes her want to vomit. She chews and swallows somehow and takes a drink of water. "Well-" 

"Look at the time! It's time for _Jeopardy_! Perfect timing, too!" He said referring to their clean (well, rather saucy) plates. She nods and puts everything in the dishwasher and is back before the first daily double. 

"Limburger." Percy answers as the guy on the show struggles trying to think of the cheese's name and comes up short. The host just tells him the answer and the guy realizes his mistake. Penny has barely been watching. She's watching Percy's face. She doesn't talk during the commercials, either, because Percy has a strange fondness for them. He often owls his dad telling him of all the funny things muggles are making nowadays. 

Final Jeopardy time. The music fills the flat and Percy hums along. Penny mutters a spell at the screen as Percy happily hums. It's a spell that only Percy will be able to see. She doesn't want to put half the male population in chaos. 

"Dave, we'll start with you. You only had 2000. You answered 'Who is JFK' and thats correct!" Was what was heard, but Penny doubts that Percy heard it. His mouth is gaping at the words on the little blue screen. 

'YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS PREGNANT' 

He looks at her, looks back at the TV, and repeats. She finally justs puts her hands out and cups his face and softly kisses him on the lips. "You idiot." She says softly, and kisses him again. 

-- 

Penelope is always owling people lately. On her gown, on the flowers, writing invitations, replying to kind comments. It's always something and Penny isn't sure if her butt will ever recover from sitting in a chair for such long periods. The only time she really stands is when Percy comes home for lunch. He always brings her something. A toy for the baby, a new person to add to the wedding list, and sometimes whatever food she's been craving. She always hopes it's the food. 

Today, he pops in carrying a bag filled with delicious chinese food and she kisses him all over. But only after she's ate half of the box. Percy understands. She is eating for two. He's become more attentive to her. Realizes what an ass he'd been, barely paying any attention to her and getting her knocked up. Her mother had immediately set the soonest wedding date. The ceremony was to be had in the Weasley back yard. If Draco Malfoy were there, he'd have something to say about their wealth and the makeshift wedding. Penny doesn't care, as long as Percy loves her and she loves him, it's perfect. And as long as the dress doesn't make her look like a fat cow. 

Penny smiles at Percy hoping there isn't any rice in her teeth as she kisses him again. She's both hungry and horny today, and she knows both her wishes will be fulfilled. And then she can go back to owling more people. 

Penny realizes that Percy works hard, but is glad that he'll make time for her, his soon-to-be wife.

- end -  


A/N: I dunno. Felt like writing Penny/Percy. Was an escape from my slash writing, and I feel the first few paragraphs are the Penny/Percy I imagine a lot more than the last few paragraphs. I imagine them more unhappy them blissfully in love. Is that just me? 


End file.
